Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the design of a buoyant, waterproof flashing light array that is battery powered and used as decorative lighting for ponds, pools and swimming pools.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the increased installation of backyard garden ponds, fishponds and swimming pools, homeowners are looking for lighting alternatives that will enhance these areas during night hours and especially during festive outdoor occasions. This invention incorporates a battery powered light array in a buoyant, waterproof, translucent case that will float on water and either drift with the current or be anchored by tether to a given spot. As compared to existing xe2x80x9cfloating lightsxe2x80x9d, these displays are self-contained battery powered devices and require no outboard electrical harnessing or power supplies. Also, these light displays are flashing while in use rather than in a constant xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d mode, the produced effect being from complex blink patterns to simple xe2x80x9cfireflies in a jarxe2x80x9d. An alternative design would be used indoors as a children""s night-light or a tabletop piece.
In accordance with the present invention, a formed translucent shell that is waterproof and can incorporate light array circuitry and battery packs in its confines. One end of the shell will incorporate a removable, reseal-able cap to provide component maintenance and insure protection from the outdoor environments.
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
a) to provide a decorative light array that is battery powered and does not require external power supplies and/or power harness cords,
b) to provide a decorative light array that can float in water-filled pools, ponds and swing pools,
c) to provide a light array that is capable of many different light flashing programs, producing an active, energetic light array.
d) to provide a decorative light array that is convenient to use and maintain,
e) to provide a decorative light array that can be anchored by a tether in one position while floating,
f) to provide decorative light array that incorporates a reseal-able cap for easy access to internal components.
g) to provide a decorative light array whose shell is made from translucent material that provides for adequate buoyancy and circuit component protection.